Powers of a Woman
by Mireyeh
Summary: Richards endeavors to erase his mind of what happened between he and Kahlan after 'Torn' episode


**A/N: One-shot. Wrote it while taking a break from studying. I've also started a live journal for all my fics as well as this site tends to get a lot of viruses. Check it out if you'd like. It'll all strictly be fics: .**

**Powers of a Woman  
By: Mireyeh**

He had to force himself to push away from her. Her scent, her essence, her very being intoxicated him past reason. Her long raven hair cascading down her shoulders, some tresses resting in the nape of her neck made him want to run his rough fingers through it as he did just a few nights before. Her angelic face, like porcelain, her blue eyes, striking against her otherwise soft features; her lips were like soft petals, a light pink in colour waiting to drink him in. His gaze travelled lower to her delicate neck and he could see her pulse beating in her vein causing his heart to race. He ached to reach over and take a quick taste at her delicious-looking neck. He'd never seen a neck that looked so inviting to him before, so undeniably attractive, forcing him to forget his mission altogether.

He was the Seeker of Truth, but he was also a man. If only she knew the thoughts he had of her, the dreams he dreamt of them together. She respected him tremendously as he did her. But with her body so close to him, her flirtatious yet naïve looks that she kept giving him was sending him beyond reason to pure animalistic desire. He was always so good at with-holding and so good with controlling his own urges; that was before he met Kahlan. Never had a woman had such control over him, aside from his own mother. He couldn't control his thought pattern and didn't want to.

All he could think of was three nights ago when she didn't have her powers…he knew he shouldn't be thinking of her in such ways as it wasn't truly her but the perfect image of her lush, naked form lying underneath him was a mental image that was hard to forget. Seeing Kahlan, completely and utterly naked, writhing in ecstasy below him was enough to make him have to shift slightly to hide the proof of his lust from the individuals around him. He cursed his own thought pattern in respect for her and for himself so he wouldn't get too carried away. He needed her…he needed her so much it physically hurt.

He let out a breath and tried pushing his thoughts back to the task at hand – finding the cursed stone of tears. He needed to get her off of his mind. To think of something other than the woman sitting next to him that he would never have. The woman who would one day have to leave him for someone else because of her powers.

Richard felt the anger burning in him at the thought. Even hearing the 'other' Kahlan, the woman devoid of compassion and love, had taken a mate caused Richard's blood to boil. The mere image of her even being in another man's arm made him seethe in detestment. He hadn't realized he was gripping the stick in his left hand so tightly until it snapped. Everyone around the campfire turned and looked at him in wonderment. He threw the stick into the flames and stood up.

"I'm going to take a quick walk. I'll be back in a few," he stated, leaving his travelling crew behind.

He was once again alone in his thoughts, alone in his woods, stepping over fallen tree logs, avoiding stinging-nettles as he passed by. He took solace on a large boulder just a few feet away from the camp so his companions wouldn't worry about him going too far. The coolness of the night air was welcoming to him as his previous thoughts had caused his temperature to elevate slightly. His muscles relaxed when he finally let loose a troubling breath, letting go of the images that plagued his mind moments before. He rested his big hands on his lap and looked down at them…the same hands that were so deadly with a sword yet so gentle with her. The same hands that had caressed her velvety soft skin, the fingers that toyed with her, making her moan in pleasure. His mind once again travelled back to the memory of their love-making, lingering on her moans of encouragement, the feel of her body against his. He shut his eyes against the pain of knowing that might never happen again. He couldn't accept that. She was his life force. Never in his life had he experienced anything so…so wonderful. Being with Anna didn't even compare with the fragment of Kahlan he had been with. He could only imagine what being with the whole Kahlan would be like.

His eyes wandered over the trees and he was slightly startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was so distracted by his thoughts he hadn't even been paying attention to his surroundings. Not only was she distracting his thoughts, but now his instinct. He turned to see the intruder and felt his mouth go dry when he saw it was she.

Kahlan smiled warmly at him, "May I join you?" she questioned, her blue eyes standing out against the darkness that surrounded her. Richard shifted so she could sit next to him.

"Of course," he swallowed hard, forcing his mind to once again focus on something other than her tight-fitting corset. She took a seat next to him, sitting closer than he expected. There was plenty of room for her to sit without brushing against him, but she sat snug to his right…not that he minded of course.

They sat in silence for a few moments before she alas spoke up, "Richard you've been distant," she stated, her eyes gazing out towards the dark forest around them. Richard sighed in response, not really wanting to get into this…especially with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied and silently cursed himself; of course she'd know he was lying. Her gift could get annoying, in more than just one way. He felt her move slightly and knew she was looking at him. He didn't look back as he knew the moment he looked her in the eye would give him away.

"You can't lie to me, Richard," she whispered, her voice gentle but firm. He bit his bottom lip and stole a glance at her.

"All right. Yes I have been," he finally admitted, "It's just been…an interesting few days," he rubbed at the stubble on his jaw line as he spoke. Kahlan's soft eyes never left his face.

Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper as she replied, "is it because of what happened between us?" she questioned, her eyes still burning into him. The wind blew some strands of hair across her face but she ignored it, waiting on his response. His heart began beating faster again; this was one topic he really didn't want to re-visit.

"Kahlan," he started, and then seemed to change his mind. He looked down at her frail hands and his mind was once again was brought back to the night before, feeling those same hands exploring his form, feeling his every muscle tense at her gentle touch. He looked up at her and remembered her whispering her love to him, remembered her vows she quoted as he made love to her, remembered her eyes full of passion and love for him as he took her. He looked down in shame once more, unable to meet the scrutiny of her gaze.

Kahlan brought her hand up to his face and forced him to look at her. "Richard, I don't blame you for what you did, you know that don't you?" she stated, concern etched across her beautiful features. He grasped her hand that was holding his face in place and turned to face her completely, knowing he wasn't going to avoid this topic any longer..

"I know," he looked down at his hand holding hers, his thumb rubbing across the back of it as he spoke, "It's just hard to forget something like that…but it wasn't you…well, the whole you so I want to forget it. I don't want to remember it. Regardless of what you say, it wasn't you. It's hard not to feel guilty," he whispered to her. She met his eyes and the look he saw shocked him.

"But Richard," she gave him a shy look, "maybe I don't want you to forget it. It was part of me, maybe not the whole me, but it was still part of me. I don't ever want you to forget the one time we could share ourselves with each other, even if it was under such circumstances," she could feel her face blush slightly, "I just wish I had some memories of it," she smiled lightly up at him.

It took a lot of self-control to not take her right then. Richard banished the lust from his thoughts and laughed slightly. "I don't know if you would. Seems those memories are more of a distraction than anything else," he looked back toward the forest, Kahlan huffed in response, "well, I don't see how this is very fair," he gave her an odd look, she responded, "You've seen me naked at least three times now but I have yet to see you naked, Richard Cypher. Tell me how that's fair?" she stated playfully, trying to lighten the mood. Richard smiled over at her.

"Trust me, compared to you, I'm not much to look at," he stated, allowing his eyes to wonder a little south, forgetting where he was suddenly. She smiled at his compliment and tilted her head slightly as she gave him a dreamy look.

"I'll be the judge of that," she lifted an eyebrow and Richard had to remember to draw a breath. He looked away from her again to regain the losing battle he was having with his thoughts. She sighed and looked away again, seeing him pull away from her once more. They sat in silence, avoiding the unspoken words that were plaguing their own minds.

Kahlan shifted beside him again and he glanced over at her once more. She looked to be nervous, thinking and re-thinking the thoughts that were running through her head. He frowned at her disposition, worry in his eyes, "you all right, Kahlan?" he questioned, his brown eyes, searching her face.

She nodded and looked down at her hands once more, "yes…it's just," she pulled a strand of hair away from her face as she spoke. "There's just one thing that I need…I want to know," she looked extremely uncomfortable so Richard turned to face her, hoping to give her some reassurance.

"What's that?" he questioned, his hand finding hers, holding on to it and giving her any form of comfort. She licked her lips and was avoiding his eyes.

"Can you…can you show me what it was like? I mean, not everything obviously, but….just…kiss me like you did the other night?" she fumbled her words. Her eyes came to him at last and he was slightly taken back by her statement. Kahlan was always one to fight him off, push him away to protect him. He could understand her desires and need to feel at least a glimpse of what could be. Who was he to deny her that? "I just," she went on as he wasn't saying anything, "I just want to know what it feels like to kiss someone passionately…nothing more…just kiss. I don't want to leave and never know…never feel that passion, even restrained passion, with you," she whispered, a blush forming on her otherwise pale face.

Richard sucked in a breath and gave her a look. She looked as nervous and uneasy as she did the other night when she had asked him to make love to her. Though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't resist her. He stood up and reached for her hand. She took it shyly and stood in front of him. He took her hands and rested them on either side of his neck. His eyes, not once leaving hers as he wrapped his arms around her small middle and pulled her to him. They were inches apart as he slowly, gently brought his lips to hers. Her lips were sweet and soft and welcoming. He felt at home in her arms, felt absolute security and peace. Her arms tightened around his neck and her fingers ran into the back of his hair, clutching him to her as she returned the kiss in kind. Knowing this was his Kahlan, his _full_ Kahlan, he put everything into that kiss, his hand running up and down her spine, feeling her shiver against him in response. Their kiss intensified, becoming more passionate and she parted her lips, allowing him to slip his tongue in. She'd never experienced this with anyone else and simply relied on her desire and instinct, letting Richard take control. She panted with renewed need as he pulled away from her lips and started planting wet kisses on her soft neck. She gasped in response at the pleasurable feeling and gripped on to him tightly. She let out a moan as he began sucking lightly at the vein he had watched moments before, feeling her heartbeat against his tongue. She hunched her head against his as he pulled her long hair from her shoulders and planted a kiss right beneath her earlobe- a place he had discovered just nights before that she really enjoyed. She gasped once more and felt her inhibitions dissolving.

His hands began roaming a little lower until they were both placed on her side hip bones, pushing her into him. He brought his lips once more to hers and allowed his fingers to run over her firm bottom. Kahlan moaned once more, urging him onward. With both hands he cupped her bottom, pulling her hard against his increasingly aroused manhood. Her eyes went wide and she broke the kiss momentarily, knowing if this was going to go any further, she'd surely need a Rada'Han. She placed a hand on his chest while they both caught their breaths. Richard rested his forehead against hers and shut his eyes, trying to banish the lust once more.

"I'm sorry," he panted, regaining his composure. Kahlan frowned and cupped a hand to the side of his face.

"Don't be. I enjoyed it," she smiled wryly at him. He smiled a small smile and pulled her into a tight hug. She allowed him to hold her, caressing her back in silent understanding, both knowing how much they wanted each other, yet couldn't fully show each other. "Thank you," she whispered, burying her head further into the crook of his neck which seemed to fit her perfectly. He laughed slightly and held her head to him.

"Trust me; it was my pleasure."


End file.
